warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sortie
Sorties are a set of special missions that are assigned to players on a daily basis. Each Sortie consists of three missions of escalating difficulty that must be completed in sequence; preceding missions must be completed before proceeding to the next one. The individual missions in a Sortie each have their own unique hazards and conditions that make the mission more difficult, from loadout limitations to enemies with enhanced offensive or defensive abilities. Regardless of individual mission conditions, only level 30 Warframes and players that have completed The War Within can participate in Sortie missions. Sorties reset each day at 17:00 UTC. Each Sortie may only reward from its reward pool once a day. A player may still host, vote for, or help out with any part of a Sortie as many times as they wish, but forgoing any end-of-mission credits (keeping dropped credits) or additional Sortie rewards. Completing all missions in a Sortie will grant the player with a random reward picked from the rewards pool containing 11 different types of items. Each daily set of Sorties is thematically linked to a preexisting Boss, which will determine the Faction that will be present in all three missions. Daily Sorties will refresh in: Sortie Conditions The following are the various Conditions that can be encountered in Sortie missions: Mission Conditions Apart from the above mission modifiers, the mission types in Sorties will also have their own specific conditions: *Cipher usage is disabled, requiring all consoles to be hacked manually, similar to Nightmare Trial missions. Grineer consoles will only allow up to 3 mistakes to be made before the hacking fails and electrocutes the user. *Rescue sorties will have the execution timer activate as soon as players enter the prison complex. **Additionally, all enemies will prioritize attacking the hostage over the players once freed. *Spy sorties require all three Data Vaults to be successfully completed. **Beginning in , failing to hack within a Data Vault will simply electrocute players without setting off the alarm (except for the final Vault terminal). *Defense sorties require 10 waves to complete. **Missions have players defending an able-bodied Tenno Operative instead of a stationary Cryopod. **The Operative can be revived if their health runs out. *Interception sorties require 3 waves to complete. *Excavation sorties require at least 500 Cryotic before players are allowed to extract. **Resource Boosters cannot speed up the process, as the mission goes by base amount. **Destroyed excavators will still produce some Cryotic, adding to the total Cryotic collected for the mission. Thus, it is possible to complete the mission even if players fail to protect the excavators provided enough is collected for the mission's objective. *Survival sorties require a minimum of 10 minutes to complete. *Exterminate and Sabotage missions will start with the enemies already alerted. *Hijack objectives will project a nullification field around it, preventing the use of Powers near it. **Additionally, Hijack Missions will no longer occur during Infested Sorties. *Assassination missions, if rolled, will always occur on the third stage. This will spawn their respective bosses at level 100. In addition, certain bosses may have slight alterations to their patterns. **Special access methods will not be required, even if applicable to the boss (e.g. Lephantis will not require an Orokin Derelict Key to access, nor will Kela De Thaym require 100 Judgement Points). **Assassination targets will not drop their unique Warframe or weapon blueprints upon mission completion. (Ex. General Sargas Ruk will not give Ember components, but can still drop Split Chamber and an Orokin Cell on death). The two exceptions to this are Captain Vor (who can drop a Cronus blueprint) and Kela De Thaym (who can drop a Twin Kohmak blueprint). **Completing an Assassination will not count towards related Junction requirements (e.g. Killing Tyl Regor within the Sortie will not fulfill the Neptune Junction task until he is killed outside of the Sortie). *Capture missions will not be selected for sorties at all. Rewards Completing a mission for the first time will reward players with , , or depending on which of the three Sortie stages was finished. These values are affected by Credit Boosters. Those who complete the full sequence of missions will receive a random reward from a limited pool of rewards. The rewards will differ between individual squads, but each player within a squad will receive the same rewards. *Common, Uncommon, Rare, Legendary † Pistol Riven Mod (9.66%), Rifle Riven Mod (8.62%), Shotgun Riven Mod (1.62%) Tips * It is recommended to coordinate with your teammates on what gear and loadouts to use. * Stealth is recommended especially for objective-based missions like Spy and Rescue missions due to the strength of the enemy at the levels sorties take place. Alternatively, it may be prudent to simply ignore enemies altogether and prioritize heading to the objectives as quickly as possible. * The bubbles in Electromagnetic Anomalies ''can be temporarily removed by , , or damage, but will regenerate after 12 seconds. Detonating one will cause an proc to nearby units similar to destroying an Arc Trap. Wait a second before running through a freshly-detonated bubble, as it will proc anyone running through its dissipating core. * Covert Lethality can be useful in soloing sorties, as the mod's bonuses on stealth finishers can bypass armor scaling due to the enemies' high levels, on top ignoring any potential modifiers that increase enemy durability. Bear in mind that not all enemies can be killed with stealth finishers, so ignore them if possible. ** For Sabotage and Exterminate sortie missions, where enemies spawn at the start of the mission in an alert state, enemies can be returned to relaxed status by initiating open combat to make them trigger a map-wide alarm or a lockdown, and then deactivating said states by hacking a control console. Alternatively, using abilities that trigger finisher attacks, such as Paralysis, Teleport, or Cloud Walker, or abilities that induce sleep like Sleep Arrow and Rest & Rage can be used to trigger Covert Lethality's fatal attacks even against alerted enemies. * Playing a sortie solo '''will not ''decrease the difficulty or the amount of enemies spawned. Therefore, it is recommended to play with a full cell when tackling missions that require kills, such as Survival or Defense. * For Defense missions, bringing a Limbo to Banish the Operative or an Ash to hide the Operative using Smoke Shadow, can simplify the mission by helping the Operative survive the onslaught. ** Additionally, removing the weapon of the Operative tends to make them stand still, rather than slowly wander around the map on-the-ready. This can be done with or without having a secondary equipped. ** Giving the Operative a Sonicor can help keep the enemies away from him/her. ** Specters will automatically revive the Operative when they are bleeding out. *For missions that have weapon limitations, it is recommended to bring along a Warframe with high-damage offensive abilities, such as Ember or Excalibur, to maintain effective firepower. Likewise, it would be helpful to utilize frames with damage-buffing abilities such as Equinox or Rhino. *If planning to enter missions with enemy elemental resistance, consider modding weapons with physical damage mods (ex. Heavy Trauma) and faction damage mods (ex. Smite Infested) in lieu of elemental damage mods in order to maximize damage potential, and using Warframes whose abilities deal physical or non-standard damage types (e.g. Excalibur, Ash, etc.). *Death Squads cannot appear during Sorties; however one may acquire a Stalker Death Mark by completing a Sortie Assassination. *As Ciphers are unavailable for use in Sorties, the Liset's '''Override Air Support Power can be helpful in Spy and Rescue Sorties; it can help compensate for any mistakes made when hacking data vaults in Spy, and it can extend the time to rescue the hostage in Rescue. **Intruder is also useful in easing the difficulty of Hacking in sorties as well. Trivia *Sorties were implemented in on December 3rd, 2015. *In 2016, from February 11th to the 16th, Sorties rewarded an additional 25x R5 Fusion Cores. *The Electromagnetic Anomalies modifier first appeared during Sortie-Season 8. *As of , Sortie seasons were retired. Bugs * It may be necessary to relog or restart the game to refresh the Sortie tab of the World State Window upon the Sortie reset time arriving, otherwise the game may simply display "No Sorties are available". *Occasionally, there is a bug that will allow players to extract after 100 Cryotic on Excavation Sorties. This is most likely due to the fact that the original amount required was 100 before adjusting. *In , Season 3 Rewards listed Strun Wraith barrel as a possible reward instead of the Karak Wraith barrel. This UI bug did not actually reflect the reward table's coding, which dropped Karak Wraith Barrels as normal. *There is an occasional bug where the Hijack Core / Rover will not have a nullification field around it. *There is a bug where players may be allowed to extract immediately after the Sabotage objective is complete, despite the Lotus ordering the extermination of the enemy units. Patch History *'Change:' 'Weapon Only' Sorties will now auto-unequip disallowed weapon types when loading into the mission instead of having to visit the Arsenal and manually change your loadout before initiating. *'Fix:' Fixed Sortie reward element saying you've completed the current Sortie even if you haven't finished it yet. *Anasa Ayatan Sculpture has replaced the 2000 Endo reward. *Added Grineer Kuva Fortress Assault and Infested Salvage missions into the Sortie mix. *Sortie missions can now be placed on nodes that may already have an active real time-mission. Implemented Sortie generation logic that ensures the missions selected don't weigh too heavy on endless variants. *Fixed a couple of Corpus Lua nodes whose tileset was incorrectly pointing at the Grineer variant. *Fixed "objective complete" transmission playing as soon as you spot the Defense Target in Sorties. *Fixed the Defense Target not playing "I'm down!" VO when downed in Sorties. *Fixed an issue where if you received a Booster as a Sortie reward, the World State Window would show all Sortie rewards as being owned. *Fixed Rivens showing as uncommon instead of common Sortie Rewards *You can now acquire Riven Mods for Shotguns and Secondary weapons as Sortie rewards. *Removed Nitain from Sortie Reward table and added 3-day Boosters in its place. *Changed Exilus Adapter BP reward to a fully-crafted Exilus Adapter *Reduced length of "endless" mission variants as follows: **Survival - was 15 minutes, now 10 minutes **Excavation - was 1000 cryotic, now 500 cryotic. *Removed 3 Day Boosters from Sortie rewards for the time being due to it creating issues. ;Changes *2k Endo reward chances were radically reduced. *3-Day Boosters, Forma (built), Greater Focus Lenses, and 3x Nitain Extract added to possible rewards. * Greater Focus Lens added to lens variation. * Season are removed. * The new pre-requisite to access Sorties is completion of The War Within. * Nezha Parts have moved to the Tenno Lab in player Dojos. * Vandal and Wraith weapon parts have moved to the Invasion System as rewards for their respective factions. * Sortie Rewards are now set as: **2000 Endo **4000 Endo **Exilus Adapter Blueprint **A random Focus Lens **Legendary Core **Orokin Catalyst Blueprint **Orokin Reactor Blueprint **Rifle Riven Mod }} fr:Sortie Category:Update 18 Category:Missions